S8E36: "Doctor Who Time of the Daleks"
"Doctor Who Time of the Daleks" is the 36th episode in the eighth season of the series Beer and Board Games. The episode originally aired on October 4, 2018. The guests were Bree Prehn and Tony Mayer. Notes * The beer featured in this episode was Lille Bjorn (Gathering Place Brewing Company, ABV 4.7%, Year-Round-or-Season) provided to the show by Tony and the Gathering Place Brewing Company. ** Matt, "Little soapy." ** Aaron, "It tastes like a bear. Like a wet bear." ** Matt, "It's soapy and it's buttery." * It is mentioned in this episode that Aaron, Tony, and Bree are all "big Doctor Who fans." Matt is a shrug. * Tony, Matt, and Bree take turns to say "fucker" to Aaron.https://youtu.be/qlCajdGzv-k?t=9m13s Matt says, "Three against thee." Running Gags * Dave Matthews Band * Rolphing * Board Fliphttps://youtu.be/qlCajdGzv-k?t=19m01s Original Characters * Baby Cookie by Matt **Baby Cookie thinks about taking some courses at the city college to turn a new leaf but it's hard because it's all about her, "numero uno!"https://youtu.be/qlCajdGzv-k?t=10m40s * Tiny Dave Matthews Band by Aaron ** A conversation between Tiny Dave Matthews Band and Baby Cookie as part of the Beer and Board Games Drunk Podcast advertisementhttps://youtu.be/qlCajdGzv-k?t=14m20s * Brian Boru by Tonyhttps://youtu.be/qlCajdGzv-k?t=8m39s **Another one of Tony silly accents who says, "My name is Brian Boru." Impressions * Winston Churchill by Tony * Dalek by Tony ** "I am fine thank you."https://youtu.be/qlCajdGzv-k?t=6m53s * Jason Statham by Tony while rolphing **"It's been a while for you hasn't it. I'd like to take you to my place. I'd like to sandwich you between a face and a mask. I want a deepen you...very carefully linger, sweep, and balls deep."https://youtu.be/qlCajdGzv-k?t=13m42s * Donald Trump by Matthttps://youtu.be/qlCajdGzv-k?t=7m55s Music * "Kokomo" by the Beach Boys, sung by Breehttps://youtu.be/qlCajdGzv-k?t=19m25s ** Matt wanted to go to Kokomo but Bree started singing the song and he didn't want to go there anymore because "Bree ruined it." Memorable Quotes Diplomacy and Fistshttps://youtu.be/qlCajdGzv-k?t=220 *Still need a diplomacy and and a fist. *I'm sure there were some Winston Churchill quote that involved diplomacy at fist. *...when diplomacy fails through the judicious application of fists and lotion *Uhh Mr. Churchill, I brought you your gallon of whiskey for breakfast. *Now bring me a large lubricant Daleks love Matthttps://youtu.be/qlCajdGzv-k?t=5m11s *It's like you don't want the universe to get saved. *Yeah come on. The Daleks are... *No, no, no, no, no *They have no emotions. They don't care. *They care about me. They told me. *Did they? *They lied. *No they would never lie to me. *They're gonna turn you into a pig man. *Yeah I can deal with that. *I care about Matt Sloan and his well-being. Is there something you need to talk about? I can lend a friendly ear. *I don't want to be friends anymore. Matt, "Yoga Future and Nerva Beacon. Yoga and nerva. I'm gonna go to Voga because it's shorter."https://youtu.be/qlCajdGzv-k?t=5m52s Last minute fisthttps://youtu.be/qlCajdGzv-k?t=7m22s Tony, "I make peoples pizza's cold before they get there. That's what I went to community college for." YouTube Video References Category:Episodes Category:Season 8